The Prophesy of Marietta
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: For nine years, Severus Snape did everything he could to keep his girl safe from a prophesy that threatened her very life. But when they can outrun her fate no long, Marietta must learn from the people whom her father fought so hard to keep her from. OOTP
1. Chapter 1

" _Your past will put the girl in danger. And though you may do what you think is best, you will throw the girl to the wolves and she will know the power of a monster"_

The seer's buggy eyes were trained on the dark haired little tot that sat on the floor of the classroom, blissfully unaware of the misfortune that would now shadow her life.

She may not have realized it, but Marietta's life took a drastic turn when she was only 3 years old.

She was no longer played outside by herself.

She was no longer allowed to step foot outside after dark unless it was absolutely needed.

And, for some reason, two figures disappeared entirely from her life, until the girl had forgotten them completely.

These were just part of the laundry lists of ruler her father put in place.

Though she didn't know it, Marietta had lived her life in a cocoon, until one day, at the tender age of 12, her sheltered bubble was broken and the girl was exposed to the world her loving father had tried so hard to keep at bay.

"Now, I'm just going to be gone for a few hours. And tonight I will return to take you home. Do you understand?"

Marietta nodded, eyeing the rickety tower of a house eye curious eyes.

"The Weasleys are people we can trust. Good people. You won't have to worry about..." Severus was cut off by a harsh burn on his forearm.

He was late.

Molly met them at the door and welcomed Marietta with a hug and instructions to make herself at home.

"Don't worry Severus, nothing will happen here" She assured the skittish man who followed the black haired with his eyes as she entered the house. "Remus and Sirius are here not to mention Arthur and I"

 _You will throw her to the wolves and she will feel the power of a monster_

"What?!" Severus felt his blood run cold at the thought of the two intolerable pests anywhere near you, especially with the full moon drawing so near

. "No, Lupin and Black can't be here!"

Molly frowned and crossed her arms "Severus, Black and Remus were practically Marie's uncles, they love her and you know it. Your wife, may she rest in peace the angel, loved and _trusted_ them, I don't see why you can't..."

"You don't understand" Severus hissed, dampening down his own frantic panic. He rudely brushed past Molly and grabbed Marietta's arm before she could sit on the ratty looking couch.

"Marie, Listen to me. There's been a change of plans."

"What, why?" The mousy girl blinked but Severus shook his head.

"I'll explain later, but for now you have to come with me." He pulled the girl along and out of the house, bidding Molly a short farewell while running over options in his head.

He couldn't leave her here, it was too much of a risk.

There wasn't time to take her back home, he was late enough already.

That left one other option.

With shattering anxiety, the grim looking man stopped and grabbed both of Marietta's upper arms firmly, staring her down with a black gaze that assured his daughter of the seriousness of what he was about to say.

"Marie, I'm going to need you to be very brave, and do exactly as I say. Alright?"

"I will, I promise" She nodded, feeling a rush of confusion and fear. It wasn't like her father to keep details from her. He always wanted to make sure she knew exactly what to expect and what she should do to avoid disaster.

"You're going to come with me to Malfoy Manor, and you're going to stay upstairs while I go to the meeting. No matter what happens, you're not to go down stairs, you're not to wander, and you're not to speak a word to anyone except for "yes" and "no". Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Say it" Severus insisted, gripping her tighter. "Promise me."

"I Promise"

She'd been to Malfoy Manor before when she was very small, but even as Marietta approached the house, it seemed larger than she remembered it. Its broad stone face loomed over the well-tended garden like a malevolent being. The heavy iron gate flung itself open as the timid girl trailed behind her trusted guardian to the front door.

Be Brave

The words were the only thing that kept her pushing forward into the front hall, where a tall, fair man with long silvery hair stood. He looked haggard and aged, but Marietta knew him to be Lucius Malfoy.

Only now, he was only a shadow of the man who used to terrify her as a child.

"You're very very late" Lucius hissed and Severus nodded grimly, gripping his daughter's hand firmly out of both fear and protection.

"Go upstairs, I will come for you." Severus stated plainly, mentally preparing his own stony shell. "now"

Marietta nodded, and shyly looked away from Mr. Malfoy, whose eyes followed her up the stairs.

"You shouldn't have brought her here." He whispered. "It was one thing for the Dark Lord to know of her existence, but it's another for her to be in arm's reach."

"I know" Severus agreed, "But I didn't have a choice, I told her to stay put until I say."

Lucius nodded and eyed his old friend before the both began to move towards the doors to the meeting room.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Marietta had stationed herself in an empty guest bedroom, and sat on the edge of the bed. Her stomach was a knot of anxiety not only because on where she was, and who was down stairs; but also because she had never been out so late in her life and Severus's urgency had frightened her.

Neurotic as he was about her safety, Marietta always saw her father as a pillar of safety. He always knew what to do, and what not to do. The girl knew her father had seen things that Marietta could only dream of in her worst nightmares.

There was no clock on the wall, and no way to tell how much time had passed, but very soon The black haired child heard a wail in the night that turned her blood to ice and her stomach to lead.

Severus.

She shot up and out the door before she could think about the precautions her father had set. Stumbling down the dark staircase and into the parlor, another scream came from the barred off room that made Marietta lurch for the door before being caught by a rough hand that engulfed her whole forearm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The girl turned to face a barrel chested man growling down at her, his yellow eyes looking over her body with a fiendish gleam.

Another scream came and Marietta whipped towards the door, "Let me go!"

"I don't think so little girl." He growled and began to drag her away from the door as she struggled and thrashed in his grasp.

"Let me go! What are you doing?" The pinned child's protests were suddenly muffled by the monster's other hand clamping over her mouth as he dragged Marietta out the front door and into the garden.

He stopped and looked up at the nearly full moon, closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath through his snout like nose. Suddenly his grip on her released and Marietta dropped to the ground, scrambling away from him in terror as he leered down at the young girl like a predator. "Don't scream, or I'll kill you right now. Then neither of us will have any fun"

Marietta's heart raced in her ear and desperately she searched for an escape route. She wanted to scream for her father, or for Mr. Malfoy, or for anyone to come and save her from this beast that seemed to have crept directly from her nightmares.

"I'll give you a head start" He pointed at the dense patch of woods with a thick finger that ended in a long pointed claw. "1...2...3..."

As he began to count Marietta realized her only hope for survival was to run, so she played into his sick game and darted off towards the trees as he watch her go with a smile that revealed his glistening canines.

"7...8...9...10″ He grinned and let out a primal growl. "Ready or not..." He eyed her retreating back

"Here I come"

Severus was weak after the meeting, his body torn and burning from a torture session he wouldn't soon forget. But still, the first thing on his mind was his daughter.

"You sit down" Narcissa insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder only for him to flinch away from it. "I'll go up and get her."

Severus nodded and waiting at the matriarch went up the stairs, only to stand when he saw her rush back down with a look of fear on her face and Draco trailing behind her looking confuced and concerned.

"She's gone!"

"What?" Severus's heart dropped into to floor.

"I've looked everywhere upstairs but she's not there!" Narcissa paled.

"She's couldn't have gotten far, have the house elves look over the manor" Lucius suggested but he froze when a familiar howl echoed outside the garden in the night.

They all thought it, but they didn't want to believe until Severus bolted out the door, shoving two deatheaters out of his way as he stumbled on agonized legs into the night.

Lucius and Mulciber ran after him as Narcissa had a house elf make up a makeshift bed in the parlor and had Draco get the emergency kit from the kitchens.

Marietta were found huddled on the forest floor under a dead elm tree like a wounded rabbit waiting to be finished off. Her clothes hanging off of her in strips, and her black eyes darted like a prey animal's during the deadly hours of the night.

At first, the girl tried to flee her rescuers, thrashing and screaming in terror until someone pinning her skinny arms to her sides and in a flash of blue light she felt her muscles go limp and pliable.

Marietta could no longer protest and wail as a familiar figure wrapped her in a cloak and carried her back to Malfoy Manor and laid her down on a couch covered in towels.

She didn't feel the burning pain when someone applied a mixture of powdered silver and dittany to the large, gaping bite wound that painted her frail hip and thigh with smeared blood.

Even after the spell wore off, she didn't speak as she was carried by her father to a spare bedroom the Malfoys offered for the night.

She felt nothing but exhaustion; limp, cold, death-like exhaustion that sent her into a sleep like state as she was guarded by a man who, to all who witnessed him, looked the very embodiment of death itself.


	2. Chapter 2

As Marietta slept, Severus watched over her like a guard dog ready to snap and bite any person who dared venture near.

"Severus"

No answer, Lucius slipped into the room and eyed the girl that seemed to blend into the white on the blanket that covered her.

"Severus" he whispered again. "It's the Dark Lord…He want's…"

"What?" Severus growled. "What could he possibly want right at this moment?"

"He wishes to see you."

Severus glowered up at him, but Lucius was unaffected by his gaze.

"I will stay with her." The blond man offered. "She will not be alone Severus, I promise you. But the Dark Lord insists."

Reluctantly, Severus pried himself up from the chair and stared at the waif-like child in the bed before slipping out like a phantom.

He sulked to the meeting room, not bothering to knock before entering and finding the Dark Lord sitting at the head of the table as he had during the meeting.

"Severus, how are you?"

"I've been better, my lord" Severus forced out a reply.

"You look tired. How is the child?"

Severus swallowed, thinking of his girl upstairs without him. "She's asleep. The bleeding has stopped"

"That's good" The dark wizard nodded his head with satisfaction. "I believe there is someone you should have some words with Severus, if you please." He motioned a skeletal hand behind him and Severus turned to find the broad outline of Fenrir Greyback lurking in the shadows of the hall.

It didn't take a second thought for Severus to draw his wand and be half way through uttering some curse that may or may not have killed the werewolf then and there, had he not been stopped by a bolt of description-less pain jetting through his very being.

"Severus, please" Voldemort tsked, eyeing the panting man on the ground. "I credited you with more self-control than that."

Severus swallowed his rage and pulled himself off the floor with barely hidden hatred.

"I understand you're upset, as a father you have every right to be." The Dark Lord assured his servant. "And I can assure you, this act will not go unpunished."

While this did little to sooth Severus's anger, it did make Greyback cringe a little bit but he said nothing.

"But Severus, I would like to know why you took so long to bring the girl here in the first place." The Dark Lord eyed him. "You know I encourage my followers to expose their children young."

Severus swallowed. "It was not out of reluctance for our cause that I kept her away my lord."

Voldemort leaned back and motioned for him to continue, waving Greyback off dismissively.

"When Marietta was a toddler, I received a prophesy from a reliable source saying that though I will try to do what is best for my daughter, it will be by my actions that she is brought to harm. For nearly 10 years I have done all I can to keep this from happening, but I am afraid that I have failed her."

The Dark Lord listened to this tale with interest, and when Severus was done he nodded with satisfaction.

"You mustn't blame yourself Severus, not everyone can avoid the fate they are given." He stood and approached the man, and Severus felt a chill run up his spine like a winter wind. "But when the girl is well enough, I would like to see her for myself. Is that understood?"

Severus's heart picked up, but he nodded slowly. "Yes my lord?"

"Good Man." The Dark Lord smile an eerie grin, "Now, see to you daughter, you must be eager to get back to her."

"Thank you my lord" Severus slipped out and towards the stairs, nearly bumping into Narcissa who carried a bowl of cool water and a small rag.

"Severus, how is she?"

"Asleep, I just finished talking to the Dark Lord." Severus informed her as the two climbed the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Severus, I never thought that…. Had I known I would have…." Narcissa, plagued with guilt, swallowed her tears. "I wish there is something we could do."

Severus sighed, still in shock from the whole ordeal, "You're doing all you can now, and I thank you for that."

"She can stay as long as she needs." Narcissa assured him, "You both can"

They slipped into the room soundlessly and Lucius looked up and stood. "Is everything alright?"

Severus approached the bed soundlessly, sitting on the side and brushing the back of his hand over his sleeping daughter's face. Her cheeks and forehead were flushed with fever, her body trying the fight off the Lycanthropy that grew inside her. It would break eventually.

"No" Severus sighed, "No Lucius, it's not. I failed her, how will she ever forgive me?"

"Severus this isn't your fault." Narcissa protested.

"Isn't it?" Severus laughed bitterly, "I swore to her I would always protect her, I told her that she had to be brave, I should have…I should have…"

"You did everything you could." Lucius cut in, "You did what you thought was right. There is only one person at fault here and that's Greyback. And the Dark Lord will take care of him."

Severus didn't respond, instead he wrung out the cool rag in the bowl and pressed it against Marietta's head.

"I'll have a room made up for you" Narcissa began but Severus shook his head, black locks falling into his face.

"I'd rather stay in here tonight, I want to be here when she wakes up"

Narcissa nodded understandingly and, with her hand on her husband's shoulder, led him out with her.

Finally alone, Severus let out a shaking breath that he had been holding in. He knelt down and reached out to touch Marietta but couldn't bring himself to let his fingers brush her pale skin.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. "I am so so sorry, my darling. I am, I…." He trembled, unable to continue. Instead he closed his eyes and fought back his grief, there wasn't any time for it.

He had to take care of her.

He had to keep going for her, she needed him more than ever now.

"Don't worry, Darling" He cupped her face. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He brushed his thumb across her face, brushing the blunt fringe from her face. "Do you hear me? Daddy's not going anywhere."

The girl shifted in her sleep, letting out a grunt that was little more than a pitiful whimper. Severus sighed, shifting from the floor to the chair, and settled in for a long night.

Severus didn't sleep a wink, and from the chair was able to watch the sun come up through the window over the Malfoy's elaborate back garden. Soon after sunrise, a knocking came at the door and Narcissa Malfoy entered with a plate of food and a cup of coffee.

"Anything new?"

"She stirred some in the night, but she hasn't really woken up yet" Severus rubbed the loose bags under his eyes.

Narcissa set the food on the side table and stood by her younger friend's side, hooking her fingers under chin and tilting it up so she could see him properly. "You look like hell"

"Gee, thanks."

"Go get some sleep." The blonde woman ordered, "You won't be much use to her if you can't stay awake."

"I'll be okay."

"I wasn't asking, I made up the room across the hall. Go" Narcissa ordered and Severus reluctantly obeyed, knowing fully he wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

Narcissa sat by Marietta shook her head, refreshing the cool clothing and feeling her head. The fever had broken sometime in the night.

"Poor little lamb" She sighed and pulled the covers back. She had dressed the child in an old night shirt of Draco's and she lifted the hem to see the bandages.

The top layer of gauze was stained brownish red and she shook her head before summoning a house elf.

"Yes missus?" a shy looking creature chirped.

"I need you to go get fresh bandages from the linen closet down stairs and refill that bowl with hot water and bring up some disinfectant, quickly." Narcissa ordered sharply as she began to remove Marietta's bandages and eyed the wound.

It had already begun to heal thanks to the silver and dittany, but they had to be sure it didn't get infected.

She quickly cleaned the wound, getting a few whimpers from the sleeping Marietta, and reapplied fresh bandages before tucking her back in.

"Still asleep?"

Narcissa turned and let out a sharp shh as a pale witch with a mess of black curls slinked into the room.

"Where's Snape?"

"I sent him to bed, he stayed up all night watching her." Narcissa informed her and Bellatrix scoffed but hovered over the girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see her" Bellatrix grunted. "Is it wrong to want to see my Baby cousin?"

"Second cousin"

"Why do you suppose Ursa didn't carry on the Black naming tradition?" Bellatrix asked and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, because Marietta isn't a Black, she's a Snape."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Her middle name carries it on, you know." The younger sister pointed out. "Marietta Vega"

"That's not a star's name."

"Yes it is, it's the fifth brightest in the solar system" Narcissa informed her smartly. "I know what you're trying to get at Bellatrix, but stop it. Ursa was a fine woman, she loved this family and she loved her husband and daughter. The very least we can do in her memory is help her child at a time like this."

Bellatrix pulled a skeptically face but shrugged. "It's your house."

"And you'd do well to remember that" Narcissa sniffed, "Now, go on and get something to eat. I'll stay here so she's not alone if she wakes up."

Bellatrix nodded and slipped back out of the room, leaving Narcissa to sigh and sit in the chair formerly occupied by her husband and her friend and settled in her for watch.

"Mother" Draco popped his head in, his pale rattish face eyeing her timidly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Darling, come on in." She sighed and waved him in.

Draco crept in, eyeing the girl in the bed and went pale at the sight of the stained bandaged on the table.

"it she…?"

"She'll live." Narcissa nodded grimly. "Poor little thing."

"Father ordered Greyback off the grounds" the 15 year old swallowed, thinking of all the times the werewolf had darkly joked about giving _him_ a bite. "Is professor Snape…?"

"I sent him to bed." The mother informed him, "Though I doubt he's sleeping"

The blonde woman eyed her son and took his hand. "Promise me Draco, promise that whatever happens, you'll take care of yourself. Be afraid of things Draco, and never let your guard down. Promise me that."

Draco stared at the pale little girl who, until last night, had been full of quiet life. Reserved and shy, yet happy. But now she looked like husk.

"I promise Mother."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to the readers and reviewers of this story**_

Marietta did wake up eventually, around noon that same day to find herself in the same room she had fled the night prior. Staring up at the sun drenched ceiling, she convinced herself it was only a terrible nightmare.

Everything was just as it was before.

The meeting had run late, and rather than wake her up, Father had allowed her to stay over.

As she pushed back and tried to sit up, she jerked at the sudden bolt of pain radiating from her right hip.

Slowly, like when a character in a horror movie reaches for the handle of a door that they know good and well won't lead to anything but trouble, Marietta peeled back the hem of the night shirt she was wearing to see the fresh wrapping on bandages around her thigh and hip.

A single scream was all it took for Severus to bolt into the room, appearing as though he had only been just outside the door instead on down stairs. He grabbed Marietta's hands to keep her from touching the wound as the girl began to panic and struggle.

"Marie, honey. It's me, it's me, calm down" He pulled her close to his chest, "You're safe, you're safe now don't worry."

"It didn't happen, it didn't happen!" Marietta sobbed hysterically, "He didn't bite me, it was all a dream!"

Severus's heart lurched as his daughter wept into his side until her body shaking sobs subsided and he was left stroking her hair slowly.

"Marie, look at me. Marietta, please, look." He pulled her up and wiped her red cheeks with his thumb. "It did happen, I'm sorry darling, but it did. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"B-but…" Marietta swallowed, "What's going to happen to me?"

"I…" Severus shook his head. "Don't worry about that right now, you've only just woke up. When you've had something to eat and washed up, then we'll talk about everything. Everything is going to be okay."

But Marietta didn't want to eat, she didn't even think that she could. But still her father, forcing up a façade of strength for his daughter's sake, pulled her into his lap as he had countless times when she was a tot.

"You scared me, darling. You know that? I told you to stay upstairs until I came to get you, no matter what." He growled and tightened his grip on her, "why couldn't you have just listened to me and…."

"I'm sorry father, I should I have listened to you." Marie leaned into his chest, "But I heard you screaming, and I was so afraid of what they were doing to you"

Severus winced, loosening his grip around her waist. "Well. It's done now, it never does any good to close the barn when the horses are already gone."

Marie smiled a little, "Mama used to say that."

"Yes she did" Severus nodded, "do you know what else she said once?"

"What?"

Severus pulled her away and looked down into her eyes, "Bravery is not the absence of fear, but rather is the idea that there is something more important than fear."

Marietta thought a moment before nodding. "Mama as smart, wasn't she?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, she was. Smart, and kind, and brave. And she loved you very much, and she would want you to be brave now."

Marietta took a deep breath. "Then I will be."

Severus smiled his first real smile in what felt like a very long time. "There's my girl."

Marietta climbed down off her father's lap, but winced when she put weight on her leg. Leaning on her father, she slipped in to what's left of her tattered trousers and hobbled with him down the stairs. Narcissa nearly dropped her crocheting when she saw the ghostly girl limp into the parlor and shot up in a heartbeat.

"Marie! Oh thank goodness you're awake! How are you feeling? Do you need something to eat? Let me have a house elf draw a bath for you!"

"Narcissa, please" Severus hissed. "Let her breathe"

"I'm sorry I just…" the woman sighed and leaned to the side so she could see into the next room, "Draco, come here please!"

"Yes mother?" Draco entered dressed in a casual button down and trousers, reading a healer's manual he nicked from the family library.

"Tell one of the house elves to draw a hot bath for Marie, and then go upstairs and see if you have any of your old clothes that might fit her."

Draco, resisting the urge to groan, nodded and jogged up the stairs quickly as his mother sat back down.

"Come here Marie, let me check your leg."

The girl limped over and Narcissa pulled down her trousers slightly and pulled back the bandage, "It's healing well, that's good" She nodded, "you come from good stock."

"The man that bit me…is he?"

"He's not allowed anywhere near the grounds" Narcissa assured her quickly, "You won't ever have to see him again"

Marie nodded, relieved beyond words. Narcissa however, looked past her, to Severus. "You know the Dark Lord will want to see her tonight. If she's up and walking."

Severus nodded grimly. "I will, if you don't mind watching her a moment, I can fetch her proper clothes."

Marie whipped around anxiously, "You're leave?"

"Only for a moment Darling, I'll floo over and be back before you know it. I promise." Severus swore and Marie nodded, not entirely convinced.

"She'll be safe here, Severus. You have my vow." Narcissa placed a cold hand on Marie's shoulder. "You go, we'll be here when you get back."

Severus paused before brushing Marie's shoulder a moment and nodding. "I'll be right back"

After he left, Marietta was led to one of the many bathrooms in the manor and was allowed to wash up. Alone for the first time since the incident, she took a moment to look in the wide full length mirror that was stations opposite the tub that had been filled for her by a house elf.

Narcissa said the wound should be fully closed, so she could take off the bandage to clean it if she wanted to. Hesitantly, she peeled back to white medical tape, and began to unwrap the strips of bandage and pads of gauze until she reached the final layers that were stained with the final splotches of blood and was left with only a large patch of thin gauze between the open air and the bite.

Slowly, Marietta peeled it off and at soon as she got a good look, averted her eyes. The skin around her hip and down her thigh was bruised an ugly yellow that would soon turn black and blue, but the bite mark was the star of the show.

It was like a human bite, but substantially larger and with larger teeth. The wound had clearly been magically sealed, since there were no stiches, but the skin was still indented with angry teeth marks in two deep crescents.

She took a deep breath and summoned her courage before looking into the mirror to assess it further, figuring that the longer she stared at it, the more accustomed she would be and the less it would scare her.

She would have to keep doing that. Marietta told herself firmly. It was her own fault that she got bit in the first place, and now she would have to deal with the consequences accordingly. That was a lesson that had been instilled her for since she could remember, and a philosophy both her father and mother shared.

Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Her mother would say

In fact, Marie's mother had been very fond of a lot of sayings. That was because she had been such a blunt person that she liked to sum up her argument in one simple statement.

There was one that stuck in Marie's head at that very moment as she remembered how her father looked when he said that everything was going to be alright and she didn't need to worry. It was the look all adults had when they told children something that was very much a lie, but the truth was too harsh to bring up at that moment.

Marie's mother had never been one of those adults, she felt that children had the same capacity to understand as an adult did. That's why she did not shy away when she told her own daughter that she was dying.

"A brave man is a man who dares to look the devil in the face, and call him a devil."

That meant, she later learned, that it is very brave not only to be truthful and blunt with people, but also to look at a bad situation and to call it what it is.

That is what Marietta was determined to do.

She was going to have to be brave.


	4. Chapter 4

Marietta washed up quickly and dressed in an ill-fitting shirt that Draco pulled from the back of his closet and a pair of trousers too long in the legs and loose in the waist. Draco was to sit with Marietta while Narcissa went to speak with Lucius, and the young man proved to be unqualified company. He didn't seem to know what to say to the girl and instead just tried not to stare.

"Where's your mother?" A rough voice asked suddenly, and Marietta turned to see a strange looking woman with thick black hair and large eyes lingering in the doorway of the parlor.

"She's with father…" Draco swallowed, feeling the hair on the back of his arms prick up in the witch's presence.

Bellatrix nodded, jerking her head to the side, "Why don't you go find her? I'll keep the little dear company."

Draco blinked, looking at Marietta then at Bellatrix and decided that this wasn't a battle he was will to fight. "I'll be back soon Marie" He assured the girl before leaving. Marie sighed, that's exactly what her father said, but he still wasn't back yet.

Bellatrix took Draco's seat, lounging in the chair like a serpent on a tree branch, and looked Marietta up and down, her big black eyes like a pair of search lights. "Do you know who I am?"

Marie shook her head silently, her hands folded politely in her lap and her long black hair leaving wet marks on the shoulders of her shirt.

"We're cousins, you and I. I knew your mother very well." Bellatrix informed her.

"Oh." Marie eyed the doorway, growing slightly awkward under the woman's eye.

Bellatrix hummed before sitting up properly in the chair and leaned forward, crooking a long bony finger at the girl. "Come here."

Marie froze, eyes wide.

"Did you hear me girl? I said come here." Bellatrix snapped harshly and Marie slowly stood up and inched closer to the strange woman who eyed her like a cat eyes a slow, fat mouse. Once she was within touching distance, Bellatrix put a hand to her wet hair that had begun to dry slightly. Marie stood like a statue, waiting for the woman to do something, and flinched when Bellatrix snapped her fingers and pointed at the patch of carpet just in front of her chair. "Sit"

Marie obeyed slowly, the bite on her hip protesting but her fear urging her forward until she sat cross legged in front of Bellatrix who twirled her finger in a circle.

"Turn around"

Marie did so, and Bellatrix ran her white fingers through Marie's inky black hair as the witch hummed in a tone that sounded like disappointment. "You have his hair" she stated, beginning to section the hair off into chucks.

"What?"

"Don't say " _what"_ in that tone, you're not stupid, you heard me. I said you have his hair" Bellatrix corrected her harshly.

"Whose?" I mean" Marie sputtered, "Whose hair?"

"Your father's, Snape's" Bellatrix elaborated, "You mother's hair was curly like mine, and it was dark brown like all Blacks"

"But it's your hair black?" Marie asked curiously, wincing when Bellatrix pulled on one of the portions of hair harder than needed as she braided it.

"No, it's dark brown. Your father's hair however, is black plain and simple. And straight as a stick." Bellatrix explained further, "No, you have your father's hair. And Black eyes like Ursa's"

"Doesn't father have black eyes to?"

"No, he does not" Bellatrix scoffed, "His eyes are very brown. They may be dark brown, but very brown all the same. Your eyes, your mother's eyes, are _black._ Like a raven's"

Marie almost enjoyed the feeling of the woman's fingers combing and weaving her hair as she spoke of her mother.

"You should count yourself lucky, little girl. That there is so much Black in you" Bellatrix informed her. "That your mother was such a treasured part of this family. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Marie asked, and Bellatrix rested her hands on the top of Marie's head. Hooking a long finger under the girl's chin and tilting it back so she stared up at the woman, the angle was dreadfully uncomfortable, but Marie was too intimidated to complain

"Because to be a Black means you are part of a _glorious_ family tradition. It means that this little incident does not have to be the end of your story, no." Marie turned to face Bellatrix, her senses enraptured by the witch's voice and gaze. "As a Black, you will be protected as long as you are true to your family. Family is _everything,_ Marietta Vega, do you understand? _Loyalty_ to your family can keep you safe like nothing else in this world."

Bellatrix leaned closer to the girl's face, locking her black eyes with her own.

"Being a Black means you will never be alone."

"Bellatrix."

Marie jumped as Lucius Malfoy stormed into the room. He looked much more himself, compared to last night. His aura of pride and smug confidence one again filling the room.

"What are you doing?"

Bellatrix smiled, her teeth crooked and to Marie's surprise, somewhat grey. "Just having a little talk with our newest house guest."

Lucius sniffed and eyed the girl on the floor. "Marietta, your father is back."

Marie nodded, and stood back up. As she left with Lucius, Bellatrix gave her a small smile. "Until next time, Marietta Vega" She called and Marie looked back at her before Lucius put a hand on her back and urged her forward.

Severus met his daughter in the study, and for a moment thought she looked as she had before this disaster ever happened.

"Marietta, I think it's time we talked." Severus sighed. "Lucius could you give us a moment?"

Lucius nodded and closed the heavy door behind him as Marie settled in a chair.

"Marietta, you know what happened last night, don't you?"

Marie nodded. "I was bitten by a werewolf."

Severus blinked to hear her say it so plainly, but nodded. "Yes, and of course you know what that means."

"I'm a werewolf now to"

Severus settled down. This was the precise issue he had been thinking over all day.

"Well, that's the question." He began. "Technically, you were bitten under a nearly full waning moon. And we don't know if the bite will make you a werewolf, or if like other people who are attack any other night, you will only experience minor side effects."

Marie swallowed, "So, what does that mean? Do we just….wait?"

"I'm afraid that is all we can do." Severus nodded. "Wait, and hope for the best."

Marietta sighed, "And what if… what if I am a werewolf? What will we do?"

"I will make you the Wolfsbane Potion, and you will be able to keep your human mind when you turn, then you will stay in the basement until morning. Until we can find more suitable arrangements." Severus stated plainly, the idea of locking his daughter in the cellar like a wild animal proving almost too much to comprehend. "I will try to find someone who can help you. If not cure you, then teach you how to cope"

Marie stared at her father. "Is that why you took so long? You were thinking of what to do in case I did turn."

Severus didn't look at his daughter. "Yes, yes I was. But we won't be able to know for sure until next full moon, so we have until then to make a plan" He sat up. "But right now we have another issue. The Dark Lord wants to meet you, tonight."

Marie sucked in a breath, she had only heard stories of the notorious dark wizard but she never thought she'd ever be close enough to register him as a real threat.

"Why?"

"Because you're my daughter." Severus folded his hand. "And your mother was a Black, and I've kept you sheltered from my world for so long that you've become a subject of curiosity for him"

Severus stood. "Now listen carefully. When you meet the Dark Lord you must be polite, respectful, and above all, cautious."

Marie nodded furiously.

"When he asks you a question, keep the answer quick and simple and end every sentence with Sir or My Lord. Nothing else." Severus instructed her. "He will try to enter your mind, and I know you will want to fight him like I showed you but _don't._ You're not me, you won't stand a chance. Just keep your mind clear and let him poke around until he's satisfied."

The girl nodded again. "Simple answers, be polite, don't resist…"

"And don't try to lie or gloss over the truth, he'll know if you do." Severus eyed his daughter, noting how scared she looked but also how she stiffened her spine and held her chin up, looking the very image of her mother.

"I'm sorry, my darling" He placed a large hand on the back of her head, gently scratching at her hair as she had enjoyed as a child. "I'm afraid the time has come that I have to stop treating you like a baby."

The night was drawing closer and she changed into the clothes her father brought her slowly in the guest room. They were the nice clothes she hardly ever wore unless requested to by an adult. Clipping the thin belt around her blue dress she took several deep breathes, looking out the window a moment to see the moon, now slowly beginning to disappear with each night.

She prayed that, somehow, the full moon would not return.

"Marietta?"" Narcissa peered past the door. "Are you dressed?"

Marie looked in the mirror, pulling on her crisp Peter Pan collar before nodding. "Yes ma'am"

Marie was led down stairs and they stopped outside the meeting room doors. Marie saw flashes of the previous night before her eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

"Calm down, calm down" Narcissa soothed her. "You'll be fine. Your father, Lucius, and I will all be right there behind you."

Marie nodded, clasping her hands behind her back and taking a large breath. Her heart pounded hard behind her chest as Narcissa knocked on the door and pushed it up, leading the girl in with a hand on her back.

The long table that took up most of the hall was filled with sinister looking adults that stared at them as they entered, making Marie want to cower away. The world seemed to transition into hues of cold black and white as the door closed and Narcissa led the girl forward, closer to the head of the table.

Marie glanced at the table, but quickly kept her eyes on the floor in front of her, unaware of her Father watching her every move.

"So this is the girl who has caused so much excitement." A raspy voice noted and the hairs on Marie's body stood at attention. The voice didn't sound human, it was like if the low hiss of serpent had learned English.

"Yes My Lord." Narcissa placed both hands on Marie's shoulders. "This is…"

"Let the child speak" The Dark Lord cut her off sharply and turned in his chair slightly, still able to loom over the child. "It is considered polite, child, to look at someone when they are addressing you."

Marie swallowed and forced her shoulders back and her face up.

He was like a walking nightmare.

Pale as winter with two startling red eyes peering out through slits. He was lacking in lips, and most notably a nose. But despite the chilling sight, Marie swallowed her fear and nodded her head respectfully. "How do you do, sir."

"How do you do child, what is your name?" the Dark lord asked, satisfied with her show of manners.

"Marietta Snape, sir"

"Marietta, do you know why you are here right now?"

Marie thought before shaking her head. "No sir, I don't"

"You are here because last night you were attacked by someone we considered trustworthy." The Dark Lord informed her, raising his voice so that all at the table could hear him. "And The Malfoys graciously have allowed you to reside in their home, yes?"

"Yes sir"

"Why do you think that is?"

Marie fidgeted with her fingers behind her back and swallowed, "I suppose, but my father is a friend of theirs?"

"Precisely, decency demands when one of our friends is in need we do our best to provide aid." He began to move past her, and it was only then that Marietta noticed the beastly snake that followed on his heels, slithering its thick body past her feet.

"And when someone _wrongs_ one of our friends? Then, what do we do?" He seemed to be speaking to the whole room, but turned his red eyes on the girl and made her heart tremble behind her ribs.

"I-I, I don't know sir" She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her and bend to her level, getting so close she thought she could see the black nothingness behind his pupils.

"We make sure it _doesn't. happen. Again."_ The way he enunciated the final words seemed to cue the large doors at the head of the hall to open wide, all eyes turned towards the interruption as the Dark Lord rose up and watch as two large men struggled to keep a hold on a single, much larger, man with thick brown hair and a snout like nose.

At the sight of the large man, Marie felt a cold wash over her and saw flashes of his claws and his face in her mind. Her ears echoed with his savage howl.

"Do not move away" The Dark Lord ordered her, clamping a long white hand on her shoulder to hold her still.

Greyback was hauled to the front of the room where all could see him before he was released and his captors ducked back from his anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" He bellowed loudly.

"Fenrir Greyback" The Dark Lord announced. "You stand accused of attacking the child of one of our most valuable members. For this, you will be punished before the eyes of this group and this child."

"This is an outrage!" Greyback protested, catching his eye on Marie and turning on her in fury. "What did you tell them you little…"

Before he could reach for her, Greyback collapsed to the ground like a paper doll, grey and stiff. But that didn't stop Marie's brave façade from finally cracking as she let out a fearful yelp and darting behind the nearest solid object she could get between herself and the lunging werewolf, which just so happened to be the chair of Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix scoffed and pushed the girl back out with her leg, shaking her head slightly at the show of fear.

"Look at him Marietta" The Dark Lord ordered, motioning to the man on the floor who seemed to have been completely immobilized without anyone having uttered a spell.

Marietta glanced at the werewolf before looking away again, her hand wondering to the still sore scar on her hip.

" _Look"_ the wizard snapped and the girl winced but obeyed. "What would you have done with him?"

Marietta froze, both confused and intimidated by the question. What kind of answer did he expect? Was she supposed to show mercy or…

Severus watched his daughter freeze and his mind went to work, he hadn't prepped her on something like this.

"With all due respect, my lord" He interrupted, hesitantly feeling out the best way to go about his. "As a father I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with my child going through this."

The Dark Lord turned to him with a steely gaze. "And why not, Snape?"

Severus put up a firm resolve, "She's been too inexperienced to possibly understand what's being asked." He insisted, "It's my own fault, I've kept her sheltered for too long."

"I have to agree" Narcissa jumped in suddenly and Severus reminded himself to thank for later. "She wouldn't be able to appreciate what will happen tonight... besides Marie is still healing, she must be exhausted."

The Dark Lord considered this a moment before nodding. "Take the child upstairs."

Severus began to rise but the Dark Lord waved his hand, "Not you Severus, you have other matters to attend to" he motioned to Greyback, "on your daughter's behalf."

Severus nodded slowly, eyeing his daughter with concern.

"Bellatrix, take the girl upstairs."

Bellatrix nearly protested, wanting to be present when the werewolf was punished, but she nodded and stood. Snatching Marietta's hand, she nearly dragged the girl out of the hall and slammed the door behind her.

Marietta wiggled her hand out of the witch's grip and struggled to keep up with her long strides as they reached the top of the stairs and down the hall to the guest room.

"You can stop with the doll eyed charade, little girl, you don't fool me." Bellatrix informed her sharply and Marietta blinked.

"I…"

"You were just doing what your father told you to, but I'm not buying it." Bellatrix crossed her arms. "You've got more sense that you let on. You're not some simple little twit, not from this family you're not."

Marietta wanted to say something, but sighed. To her own surprise, Bellatrix's candor had put her more at ease. It reminded her of her mother, and her own brand of bluntness.

"What's going to happen to him?" Marietta asked and Bellatrix turned to her. The witch assessed the girl before a smirk crawled across her pale face.

"Your father is going to torture him, then a few other of them may, I know I will"

Marietta paled. "Father…?"

She tried to picture her own father standing over someone, preforming an unforgivable curse willingly.

"That's what people do for people they love, weren't you listening to the dark Lord?" She asked, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Greyback hurt you, so it's the duty of the people who _love you_ to punish him."

Marietta swallowed but nodded. "Does that mean that…if something happened to someone I love…I'd have to torture the person who did it to them?"

"You won't have to…" Bellatrix cooed, kneeling down and cupping the girl's face. "You'll _want_ to."

Marietta didn't respond, disturbed by the thought of her father ever hurting anyone. He had told her that to torture someone, you had to really hate them. Marietta thought, but she couldn't imagine hating someone so much that she'd want to cause them so much pain.

Bellatrix shrugged. "You'll understand when you're older, now go to sleep."

Marietta wanted to ask more questions, but Bellatrix was gone, having shut the door and turned off the light without care that Marietta still stood in the middle of the room.

From below, Marietta heard a loud, pained, animalistic howl.

The torture finally stopped just after midnight.

Greyback was conscious, but only just. They had taken just enough time between sessions to he didn't die or lose his mind. As the deatheaters filed out, returning to their own homes, Severus approached the limp form that leaned against the wall.

Severus grabbed the back of the werewolf's head, jerking so his misshapen face was up and visible. "Wake up"

Greyback's eyes fluttered and a snide smirk formed across his face. "What?"

"Will she turn?"

"Meaning?"

Severus growled and pulled his head back harder, "you know what I mean. Will. She. Turn."

Greyback grinned, flashing his sharp teeth, and let out a weak chuckle.

"You'll have to wait for the moon to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Marietta was deemed well enough to go home and couldn't be happier for it. She was exhausted not just from the lack of sleep, but from a nagging fatigue that weighed down her limbs like lead.

"Are you hungry? You've hardly eaten in two days." Severus eyed her critically, she was pale with a set of heavy bags under her eyes that looked out of place on the face of a child.

"No, I think I'm just going to go rest. I'm really tired." She yawned, popped her neck and heading for the dark wood stair case. Severus watched her go with a nagging anxiety.

"Marie"

She turned a looked at him.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my study. Alright?"

Marietta nodded silently before dragging her half limp body up the stairs and disappearing down the hall. Severus sighed and moved for the heavy wood door of his study, pushing it open before jumping half a foot in the air and out of pure instinct shooting a bolt of magic into the far corner of the room.

The intruder squealed and ducked behind the high backed chair.

"Don't! I'm me! Pettigrew" The squat man waved his warty hand from behind the chair.

"Pettigrew?" Severus scowled and stormed into the study, closing the door firmly behind him and locking it.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" The potions master growled, and the shorter man cowered back.

"The Dark Lord sent me." He stammered out, fumbling with his coat pocket before pulling out a crumbled parchment and handing it to the taller man. "He sent this."

Severus snatched the letter from the man's hands and hastily skimmed it.

 _Severus_

 _Due to unavoidable circumstances, I will have to require you to house Wormtail in your home until more suitable arrangements can be made for his safe keeping. Consider this a show of good will in return for the care shown for your daughter._

The note was not signed. It didn't have to be.

All the same Severus growled and balled it into his fist.

"Sit."

Pettigrew obeyed quickly. Severus eyed him, for once in his adult life doing not to mask the hatred and contempt in his face.

" _No one_ is to know you are here."

Pettigrew nodded quickly as Severus threw the parchment in a small glass container, setting it ablaze and dousing it quickly to kill any evidence it ever existed.

"You are to avoid any windows, never open the door, or allow yourself to be seen"

"But I…"

"Shut up." Severus cut him off. "And above everything else, my daughter is not to know you are here. Don't let her see you, don't let her hear you, don't let her see any evidence that you are here. In fact don't even go upstairs. "

"But how will I…?"

"Turn yourself into a rat if you have to, I don't care." Severus snapped. "But one wrong step and I'll hand deliver you to Azkaban myself, Dark Lord's orders be damned. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Pettigrew was shaking, but nodded silently.

Above them there was the sound of springs being compressed and Severus bit his lip until the noise had settles.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" He muttered in a low voice. "I've got to sit in on an Order meeting tonight, but I can't leave her allow, not now."

"I could…"

"You most _certainly_ could _not_ " Severus cut him off immediately. "In fact I don't even want you in the house with her."

"Where am I…?"

"I don't know, but you can't stay here." Severus growled.

Pettigrew sulked as Severus paced. "Why not just have one of ours look after her?"

"The Malfoys are busy tonight."

"Her and Bellatrix seemed to get on well enough…."

"No." Severus said bluntly, eyeing the ratty man in front of him.

He was by far probably the most harmless of the deatheaters. The only reason he was still alive was because of information, and even in that his usefulness was growing slim.

"Okay, you're going to watch her."

"Really?" Pettigrew blinked. "But you said."

"I know, but it's also time I stopped babying her." Severus sighed. "But be warned, I'm going her full permission to kill you if need be."

Marietta slept like the dead but woke up around five in the evening, starving. Slinking down the stairs she paused at the sight of her father conversion curtly with a small, toad like man in the parlor.

"Dad?"

Severus looked up and nodded. "Good, you're up."

"Who's he?"

"This is Peter Pettigrew, he's going to watch you while I sit in on an Order meeting."

Marietta eyed the man skeptically. "Isn't he the one that…"

"Yes, here" Severus handed her the thick handle of a long thin knife whose sole purpose, until tonight, was slicing thin potions ingredients. "If he makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway, I want you to cut him just like I showed you when you were nine, remember?"

"Across the throat or behind the knee?"

"That's right" He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll be home late, get some schoolwork done and _don't_ stay up all night."

"Okay, okay" Marietta sighed and Severus eyed Pettigrew with a gaze full of hate before apparating off and leaving Marietta before the man.

"How do you do?" She asked and Pettigrew shuffled a moment.

"How do you do." He nodded, "So…is it your bedtime or something or…"

Marietta rolled her eyes. "I just woke up"

"Oh" Pettigrew sniffed.

"Why doesn't my father like you?" Marie asked and Pettigrew shrugged.

"He doesn't like a lot of people"

"Yeah, but he _really_ doesn't like you" the girl looked at the knife in her hand then at the man. "Do I really need this?"

"No" Pettigrew shook his head a small, nervous smile forming. "I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to, if you so much as scrape your knee I'm a dead man."

Marietta chuckled and set the knife of the table before moving to the parlor and sitting on the grey couch and fiddling with the radio knobs until she got a signal.

"So what do you know about my Father?"

"What do you mean?" Pettigrew sat in a chair out of sight of the window as the girl laid back on the couch.

"Did you go to school with him or something?"

Pettigrew nodded. "Yes, we knew each other then. He didn't like me much then either."

"Is it because you used to pick on him?"

Pettigrew blinked. "How did you…?"

"Bellatrix told me. She said that it was almost funny how you used to pick on my dad, but now he pushes you around and you can't doing anything about it." Marietta informed him and Pettigrew's face went red.

"Bellatrix shouldn't be telling you that sort of thing." He protested and Marietta looked sidelong at him with a knowing smirk on her face.

"But she did."

Pettigrew sighed and pouted a little. "Now I know why your father didn't want Bellatrix to watch you. Does your father know you know all this?"

Marietta shook her head. "Are you going to tell him?"

Pettigrew thought a moment before shaking his head. "No, it wouldn't do anyone any good."

"So if my father hates you, then why are you watching me while he's gone?"

"Because the Dark Lord said I have to stay with you two until we workout some place more permanent for me?"

"You don't have a house?"

"Not anymore."

Marietta nodded.

"Let's me ask you something now, why does your father treat you like a child when you're this sharp?" Pettigrew asked and Marietta shrugged.

"Everyone does I guess, I just don't talk much around other people." She explained. "And it's easier to get away with not talking when people think you don't know very much."

"So what do you know?"

"Why should I tell you?"

The two stared at each other a moment and Pettigrew soon wavered until her black eyes. "You are so your father's daughter."

Marietta smiled. "Thank you" The girl sighed and stood up. "I'm hungry, do you want some food?"

Pettigrew blinked before nodded and the girl disappeared into the kitchen.

As the Order Meeting wrapped up around one in the morning, Severus had managed to get Remus along.

"I just need someone with experience in this sort of thing to look at her."

Remus leaned on the doorframe and eyed the potions master with a curious smile. It was nice to see that man not only care so much about something but also be forced to swallow his pride and ask for help. It was a humbling reminder that he was human.

"And you say she wasn't _technically_ bit during a full moon."

"Not _technically_ , but I'm worried it may have been close enough that…" Severus cut himself off, still not fully willing to accept the possibility. "Will you check on her? If not for my sake then for Ursa. I know you and her were close until everything…spiraled down."

Remus nodded, "I'd be happy to look in on Marietta, Severus. Does Dumbledore know what's happened, that the Dark Lord…"

"No" Severus swallowed. "No, not yet. I was hoping to keep Albus out of her life for as long as I could. You know he has a propensity for… _collecting_ people like her. People he can use in his plans because they owe him." Severus spat the words bitterly, knowing the werewolf would likely argue but instead Remus nodded slowly.

He didn't like to admit it, but Dumbledore was an opportunist through and through.

"But after this, I don't know if I'll have a choice."

Remus shook his head. "You're her father Severus, even if you come second in everything else in this world, your word is the final word when it comes to your child. There is _always_ a choice." Remus looked around at the fleeting backs of Order Members.

"Bring her here tomorrow, I'll talk to her and see what I find."

"What about Black?"

"It's his house, he'll likely be here." Remus smirked a little. "Looks like Marietta is getting to know a lot more of her family this week."


End file.
